Cravings
by nebula2
Summary: When Spencer Reid requests Morgans help on an errand he starts to wonder if it was worth it. Written for the September challenge at CCOAC. This story is set in the universe created in "Careless Man's Careful Daughter".


**AN: So this was written for the September challenge at CCOAC. It's a day late but I hope you all enjoy it. I only used three of the four prompts and they were : a pen, paper, and a date. Hope you all enjoy.**

_**Announcement: **_

_**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!**_  
_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

* * *

Spencer Reid had the newspaper spread out on the coffee table. With the pen in his hand the young genius was making quick work of the crossword puzzle. Beside him, his pregnant fiance was cuddled up in her nightgown and bathrobe, with a fleece blanket draped over her lap as she watched some romantic comedy that Spencer had lost interest in about five minutes into. The fact that he was missing a Star Trek: The Next Generation marathon because of said romantic comedy did not help matters. Still, with the logs burning warmly in the fireplace, just being able to spend a quiet evening with Amber instead of being out chasing some unknown criminal made the snowy February night seem cozy.

"What I wouldn't give for some Phish Food and dill pickles right about now."

Despite the fact that Amber had been having out of the blue cravings for particular foods for the last month Spencer wasn't quite sure he had heard her right. Did she seriously just ask for ice cream and pickles in the same sentence?

"What was that?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I was just thinking out loud about how some Phish Food ice cream and dill pickles would hit the spot right now."

"That was what I was afraid of," Spencer said, his stomach turning at even the thought of the combination.

"What? It's not like I was planning on dipping the pickles in the ice cream," Amber said defensively.

"And I guess you would like me to go out and pick some up for you," Spencer said, choosing to change the subject before they got into an argument about Amber's food choices. The young genius had long ago given up giving her nutrition advice about her cravings finding that it inevitably lead to an argument.

"Would you mind, Stecchino?" Amber asked sweetly.

Reid stifled the sigh that threatened to escape. "Of course not," he replied in an effort to keep the peace. He knew Amber would pout the rest of the night if he said no. The young genius placed his pen down on top of the paper and leaned over to give his fiancé a kiss. "I'll be back," he told her getting to his feet.

Reid walked to the entryway closet and pulled out his coat and scarf. Flipping on the porch light, he watched the snow flakes drift slowly past the window as he put on his coat and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He hated driving in good weather and snow, even this light snow, just added to that feeling. Leaving his gloves in the pocket for the moment, Reid headed out onto the front porch while taking out his cell phone.

As soon as the front door was securely shut behind him, Reid punched the button for Morgan's number. Placing the phone to his ear, he wrapped the other arm tightly around himself trying to hide from the cold. Despite the time on the East Coast he still hated D.C. winters, especially the snow.

"Hey Kid," Morgan's voice said over the phone, bringing Reid's thoughts away from the cold and the snow. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Only if you consider watching a lame movie with Clooney busy," Morgan replied lightly. His voice then grew more serious. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine it's just . . . well Amber has a sudden craving for foods we don't currently have in the house and it's snowing-"

"Kid, it's a light snow and the last I looked it wasn't even sticking to the roads yet."

Reid looked down at the snow-covered porch steps and out at the white yard. Both his Volvo and Amber's truck had a dusting of snow on them. The wet street glimmered in the glow of the streetlights but Morgan was right, the snowflakes were melting on the treated asphalt surface.

"It's still snowing," the genius insisted. "Would you mind coming to pick me up and taking me to the store?" he asked. Spencer could hear the pleading in his own voice and felt a little embarrassed by it but he really didn't want to drive tonight.

Morgan sighed. "I'll be right there, Kid. After all, I'd never forgive myself if the next call I get from you is one saying you had an accident. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks, Morgan," Reid said.

Ending the call, he tucked the phone into a coat pocket. He glanced briefly at the house, thinking of how warm it was inside. Still, going back inside would mean explaining to Amber that he had asked Morgan to take him to the store and it was a conversation he was hoping to avoid. He didn't want her to think he wasn't willing to drive in the snow for her, because he would if he really had to.

Pulling out his gloves, he slipped his hands into them and then crossed his arms across himself. With his back to the house he stood watching the snow fall in big fluffy flakes. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the front door open behind him. Turning, he saw Amber standing in the doorway in the bathrobe and slipper socks.

"Is everything okay?" Amber asked. "I didn't hear one of the cars start up and started worrying you might have slipped or something."

"I'm fine," Reid told her, blushing in embarrassment at having made her worry. He hadn't thought about her noticing that he hadn't left yet. "I called Morgan for a ride so I wouldn't have to drive in the snow. He should be here shortly. Why don't you go back inside and stay warm, Heliades."

"Going out for ice cream with it snowy is sort of silly. I shouldn't have said anything."

Spencer closed the little distance that was between them and placed his gloved hands on Amber's upper arms. "It's not a problem," he told her, looking down into his fiance's eyes. "I just don't like driving in the snow."

"You don't like driving period," Amber pointed out.

"Guilty as charged," Spencer told her. "Now go back inside and stay warm," he instructed her.

"I love you," she told him, before doing as instructed.

Reid watched her close the door, and then turned from the house. He was beginning to understand all of Will's complaints during JJ's pregnancy about the petite blonde's mood swings and how he would do just about anything to keep her happy. He had thought Will was exaggerating and yet here he was standing on his front porch in the freezing cold trying to keep Amber happy.

"Women," Reid muttered under his breath as Morgan's SUV pulled into the driveway.

Reid carefully made his way to the vehicle and gratefully climbed into the warmed up vehicle.

"Did Amber kick you out of the house until you came back with her food?" Morgan teased as he watched the young genius put on his seatbelt.

"No," Reid replied. "I was trying to avoid her knowing that I had called you to take me."

Morgan's grin grew. "How did that go?"

"Not well," Reid replied. Having fastened the seatbelt, he looked over at Morgan. "Are you going to drive me to the store or make fun of me all night?"

"I think I can manage both, Kid," Morgan told him, chuckling as he put the vehicle in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Reid sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest of the passenger seat. "At this rate I'm never going to make it until her due date in May."

"It's only three more months," Morgan said diplomatically, taking pity on his clearly frazzled friend.

"Three months can be a very long time. Just ask Will."

"And now Will wouldn't change anything now that Henry is here. That little boy has captured his heart and your little girl is going to do the same and everything your going through right now isn't going to matter."

"I sure hope you're right."

The two rode in silence for a while, the swish of the water on the road being pushed out of the way by the tires the only sound.

"So what does Amber want this time."

"Phish Food ice cream and dill pickles."

"She planning on dipping the pickles in the ice cream?"

"I sure hope not. If she does, I might get sick," Reid commented, his stomach turning at the thought of the combination.

Morgan chanced a quick glance at his passenger. He was pretty sure the younger man was turning a slight shade of green.

"You better not puke in my car or you'll be walking home," the dark-skinned profiler threatened.

"Then I suggest you stop talking about gross food combinations."

"Fair enough," Morgan replied, relieved to see the sign for the grocery store approaching quickly.

Morgan parked near the store and started getting out.

"You don't need to come in. I'll only be a few minutes," Reid said, feeling guilty enough about dragging his friend out on a night like tonight.

"I've got to pick up a few things myself seeing as I'm out," Morgan told him as the two men climbed out of the vehicle. "Watch your step, Reid. The parking lot is a bit slippery."

"I'll be fine," Reid told him, mildly annoyed at his friend's concern. Just because he had slipped on ice and snow a couple of times everyone had started treating him like a kid in the winter time. "I'm not some . . ."

Reid let his words trail off as his foot slid across the pavement. He reached out for the vehicle to steady himself and kept from falling.

"You were saying?" Morgan asked innocently.

Reid shot him a look as he finished walking around the front of the vehicle, one hand on the hood for some added support. Morgan had paused at the driver's side fender waiting for Reid to catch up to him and as Reid finally removed his hand from the vehicle, Morgan held his arm out to the younger man.

"Not funny," the young genius muttered, ignoring Morgan's offered arm and starting off carefully across the parking lot toward the store, Morgan's light laughter following him.

Next time he would just go get whatever food Amber was craving on his own, snow or no snow. Driving in the snow had to be preferable to Morgan's teasing.


End file.
